


We Fight Together

by starsofjupiter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: My take on what happens when Rex and Ahsoka meet up in Rebels.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We Fight Together

“We will give you two some alone time.” Hera said as she guided the pair down to Ashoka’s quarters. Ever since Rex came back with the rebels, Ashoka hadn’t left his side. People took note of this, but no one commented. It was a strange feeling to be walking down these halls for the two of them.

They reached Ashoka’s chambers. Hera gave them both a warm smile and told them where to find her if they needed it. With that she turned and left them to talk.

“Looks like we're alone together yet again.”

She turned to face him and had a warm smile on her face.

“It looks like we are.”

Rex had known Ashoka since she was just a young girl. They had fought together, grown up together, and even grown to care deeply for one another.Rex couldn't help but notice that something was wrong.

“Ashoka… what’s on your mind?”

She looked over at him, a somber gaze in her eyes. 

"It seems that peace is nothing but an illusion. After one war ends another begins. Our purpose is to fight, but for what? Why fight if you know you lost?"

The man looked over at his lifelong friend, someone who he cared for and even loved. They had formed this bond when they were much younger. Now his age showed from his elderly appearance and movement. Turning to face her he began to speak;

"War will always be a part of us whether we like it or not. It's like what you said, we were made to do this. If we don't, then who will? there are people out there who can't defend themselves. They depend on us to do it. And yes, a lifetime of this is horrible. I mean look at us.” He gave a sad chuckle at that. “We suffer so the rest of the galaxy doesn't have to. And when we fight, we always fight together.”

There was a hint of emotion in the tones of his voice. The way that the man spoke of togetherness, a wave of nostalgia washed over the younger of the two.

She put her hand on his shoulder and bowed her head. He copied her actions pressing their foreheads together. There was an unspoken message there. The two of them had been there for each other in times of despair. There was no one each other trusted more. They shared a rare bond. Truly something special. 

Although the formed clone trooper wasn’t force sensitive, he could feel that his young friend was at ease with him. Her breathing relaxed and she dropped her guard. Rex was certain that he was the only one that she trusted this much. People weren't really trustworthy these days. Then again no one ever really is.

They stayed in their embrace for a while enjoying each other’s presence. It was something that they both yearned for, though they could never admit to it. They enjoyed time spent together. For little do they know, times have changed for good and will always be changing. But for now in the time being, they just enjoyed what the other had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
